Vanilla Twilight
by silly pancake22
Summary: Robin loves Starfire, and she loves him, but she gets upset with him because she feels that their love is too much of a secret. Robin's world is suddenly flipped upside down. What will Robin do in order to save their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Vanilla Twilight

Robin X Starfire

Apologize ahead of time for any slight OOC :P y'know how it is...

I do not own any of the characters or songs or anything, i just write the stories folks!

* * *

Robin, the Titan's leader, the mysterious mask wearing man, the cold faced, seemingly emotionless young man...

Little did the rest of the team know, he actually did have emotions, very strong ones, towards one person, one girl in-particular. Starfire. The spunky, ray of sunshine, red-headed Tamaranian. He loved her so much. She knew it, he knew it. But the rest of the team would never have known.

Robin only showed it when he and Starfire were alone, he would hug her and kiss her, and just talk to her about everything. It was the only thing that kept him sane. After a hard day of chasing Slade, he would always sneak into Starfire's room, and they would lay out on the balcony outside of her room, and they would count the stars or hold each other close to stay warm, or talk about Robin's traumatic childhood...

Robin hid a lot of things behind his mask, and most of the time Starfire understood. But sometimes she couldn't bare the thought that she had to keep her feelings about Robin a secret from the rest of the team. She loved him, she had told him so many times, and he told her as well, but they only spoke this way when they were alone.

Starfire grew tired of keeping secrets, she grew sick at the thought that Robin and her were lying to the rest of the team, about something that seemed so silly to her... She knew in her heart that something had to be done about the situation.

* * *

"Finally..." Robin said in a relieved tone. "I thought they would never leave."

Robin had sent the team out to get groceries for the Titan's tower, it would take close to the whole day for them to get as much food as needed, the way Beast Boy and Cyborg ate. Robin walked up behind Starfire and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

She sighed, as much as she enjoyed these small gestures he did, she knew what she had to do.

She grabbed his hands and unwrapped herself from his clutches, then she began to walk away. She tried to say as little as possible.

Robin quickly grabbed her hand, confused as to why she was acting so strange he tried to look at her expression... But she only turned her face away from him and continued to walk down the hall to her room.

"Star? is everything ok?" He sounded worried

She had reached the front of her door. She opened it slowly. "I do not wish to be with you right now, Robin." She said in a cold tone, then she closed her door in his face.

Robin stood there for a moment, his body grew cold, he now felt like he _had _to hold her close to him to feel her warmth. 'Why had she walked away?' 'Had he done something wrong?' So many questions, but he couldn't even speak... and it seemed to him that she was in no mood to talk to him either.

* * *

That was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do... He looked so hurt. But she thought 'It's for the best'

He needed to understand that she would not be some secret lover forever, Robin meant too much to her, as did her friends, and she would not allow him to hide something like this from them any longer.

She sat in the darkness of her room, in the middle of her large bed. She surrounded herself with pillows and stuffed animals and all the little gifts she had received from Robin. A gold necklace, a purple teddy bear, an "I Heart Robin" T shirt among many other little things. It wasn't long before she decided to grab her Ipod, she picked the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City, because it always made her think of Robin, she played the song over and over again, until she fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the living room sat Robin, all alone, just thinking to himself what he did to upset Starfire.

He sniffed his armpit: No B.O. so that wasn't it. It wasn't her birthday, or a Tamaranian holiday, it wasn't his birthday, he couldn't think of a single thing that would upset her so much! It was driving him crazy! Finally he decided that he needed to talk to her.

He made his way to her room, and softly knocked. There was no answer. He then opened the door and let himself in. There on the bed lay Starfire, fast asleep and dreaming away. He glanced down at her and smiled. He noticed her Ipod in her ear, he looked at the song name "Vanilla Twilight" that was _their song_. He noticed the gold necklace he gave her was around her neck. So even if she was upset with him, there was no doubt in his mind that she still loved him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder to wake her up. She stirred in her sleep for a moment before gently opening her eyes. She turned and looked at Robin's face, at first she smiled, but then she remembered that she was upset with him and turned her face away.

"Starfire, please talk to me..." he kneeled down beside her bed and rested his head on her bed.

"Robin, I told you, I do not wish to speak with you now."

"Just tell me what I did wrong..." He began to sound desperate. She hated this...

"I love you. Star, I would never want to upset you..."

"Do you love me?" She spoke almost so softly to be audible

"O-of course! Of course I love you more than anything!" What a silly question for her to ask!

"Then why do you not show it..." She sat up on her bed and looked him directly in the eyes.

Robin thought for a moment... 'how did he not show it?' he proved to her that he loved her on many occasions!

"What are you talking about, Star?" As soon as those words escaped his mouth, he wished he could have sucked them back in, but it was too late.

"Nevermind..." She said coldly "... just leave now, please" She pulled her knees towards her chest and rested her head on top of them.

Robin looked stunned, but he did as she said, he stood up and walked out of the room. His heart crumbled more with every step he took farther away from her. He mentally cursed himself. 'That didn't go as planned...' he thought.

Robin sat with his back against the wall outside of her room, he still had no idea what he did wrong...

'What's going to happen to us?...' He thought

* * *

Got some requests to make my stories longer, so i am making my first ever chapter story! I'm working on the next chapter now! Do not stress, i am a fast writer!! :D

Do review! please! i need the critiques even still! Thank you to all of you who have critiqued my other stories, your comments are helping me to improve a lot!!

Do not leave rude comments please!! :P

Thank you for your time

p.s This isn't really a song fic. I just really like the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City because it always makes me think of Robin and Starfire. If you want to listen to this song while reading it then you may, but its not meant to be a song fic, so i don't know if it really fits into the story very well.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanilla Twilight (chapter 2)

Robin X Starfire

* * *

Just then, Robin heard the front door to the tower open, he looked at the clock, it was almost 5 p.m, the rest of the team was back from their grocery shopping.

Robin stood up and tried to shake off the whole incident with Starfire, but it just seemed so impossible.

He went to greet the rest of the team, and help unload the groceries.

"Hey man! We got some of your favorite's here!" said Cyborg tossing Robin a carton of orange juice and a bag of barbecue potato chips.

"Thanks..." he said trying to sound normal.

"I'm making tofu turkey sandwiches for dinner tonight!" Beast Boy said, his mouth already watering

"Sounds great..." The team started to get suspicious about Robin's seemingly depressed behavior.

"I-is everything ok? Robin?" Beast Boy asked nervously...

"everything is fine..." His voice tensed up, crushing the carton of orange juice in his hands, then trowing the crushed carton on the ground.

"... I just don't understand what I did wrong."

"well for starters you crushed all the orange juice..." said Cyborg sadly picking up the crushed carton.

"Robin, what are you talking about?" asked Raven

"It's Starfire, I think she hates me..."

"Starfire!?" They all said in unison. "Starfire could never hate anyone, especially you!" said Beast boy with a "cheer-up" attitude.

"You don't understand..." He said, he was so frustrated, it was ripping him apart from the inside out.

"I love her... I have loved her for a long time... we were..."

"Aww, now aint that sweet!" said Cyborg

"It was this whole secret relationship we had between us, things were going so well... but today she just..."

"She hates me..." He stated.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" asked Raven in her usual blunt tone.

"I- I.... I don't know"

"Yeah, Robin man, you know we would never disapprove of it."

Robin thought about this for a moment, its true, they had no reason to not approve of his and Starfire's relationship. They would understand better than anyone.

"She doesn't hate you Robin, thats just not like Starfire." Said Beast Boy.

Then Raven spoke, she could feel how desperate Robin was, and she think she knew what was wrong with Starfire. "Robin, think about it from her point of view, you were hiding this relationship like it was some sort of dark secret, why?"

"I don't know, I guess i didn't want it to interfere with my responsibilities of leading the team..."

"Thats a foolish reason..." Raven said harshly. "From her perspective she probably thought you were ashamed of her..."

Robins head shot up.... NO! He would never be ashamed of her, he loved her so much... Robin was speechless, it all made sense now, why she didn't want to talk to him, why she claimed that he didn't love her... it all made sense.

"God! I feel like such an idiot.."

"Well duh dude, you know how women are... all those feelings..."

Raven shot a dirty look in Beast Boy's direction.

"Well go on Romeo, go kiss and make up with her!" Cyborg said nudging Robin.

Robin slowly walked towards Starfire's door, the answer was so simple. He felt like such a jerk the way he must have made her feel... All he could think about was kissing her lips once again, just to show her how much she meant to him...

Back in the kitchen all that Cyborg could say was "Well we all knew it would happen some day!"

"Its so adorable..." Beast Boy

"young love..." Said Raven enigmatically.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done! Its just sort of a chapter to piece chapter 1 and 3 together, I'll be finishing up chapter 3, so stay tuned guys :]

Thanks for all of the support i have received!

and please, remember, if you are going to leave a review, please either compliment or critique, do NOT leave rude comments, i will only delete them. They don't matter to me, my goal is not to try and please everyone, just myself, and some other fellow RobinXStarfire fans.

thank you for your time!


	3. Chapter 3

Vanilla Twilight Ch. 3 (final Chapter)

Robin X Starfire

* * *

Robin had made his way to Starfire's door, thinking it would be wise to gather the proper words before opening her door... But his thoughts were taken over by the feeling of his heart about to pound of out his chest.

He swung open the door and quickly scanned the room for Starfire. 'There! On the balcony.' He thought quickly

She had her back turned towards him.

"St... Starfire?" There was no answer from the girl. He felt his heart begin to crumble again, but he kept on walking towards her. Upon looking more closely he noticed that she still had her headphones in her ears...

He slowly sat down next to her she turned to him, she had un-fallen tears in her eyes, she just put her head back down. Robin took one of the headphones out of her ear so that she could hear him talk.

"Star.... I am so sorry" He sounded sincere, he sounded like he knew what he was sorry for, Starfire turned to him.

He grabbed her hands and held them with a firm never-let-go grip. He kissed her forehead.

"I am the one who is sorry... Robin" She spoke trying not to choke on her tears. "I never wished to hurt your feelings, will you forgive me?"

Robin didn't understand why she was apologizing to him, he was the one who needed to be sorry, he was the one who had been foolish, and he would have never known unless Starfire had opened his eyes.

"No. Starfire, you did nothing wrong, I'm the one who has been a jerk, I told the team about you and me... well I mean about _us_..." 'us...' Robin liked the sound of that. They were together as one.

"You.. mean you are not ashamed of me..."

"NO!" Robin grabbed her shoulders, "I would never be ashamed of you, I love you too much"

"I feel like an idiot, Robin." Starfire had been wrong about Robin.

"No Starfire!" Robin grew frustrated trying to make her understand, "You did nothing wrong, you made me realize what a fool I was..." Robin had lost all control of his words, his grasp on Starfire grew tighter, it began to hurt her, but she said nothing...

"I thought I had lost you there for a minute, Star, you're my world, I won't allow myself to push you away."

Starfire smiled for the first time that day, she knew now that Robin really did love her, he loved her, and he was not ashamed to say it, he had told the team without even realizing how much it meant to her.

"Robin..." Her voice was no longer sad, he looked up into her eyes trying to read her thoughts.

"Kiss me..." Those two words she said were all the reason he needed to believe that he had fixed the problem, and he and Starfire could be together again, and their love would be even stronger now.

He leaned forward and kissed her, he remembered it being much like the first time they kissed. Fireworks exploded in his chest, and his hands were shaking as he grabbed her neck and pulled her deeper into his mouth.

It felt so good to feel their lips pressed against one another's once again.

Starfire began to gasp for air, Robin broke the kiss to let her catch her breath...

Then Starfire grabbed her headphones again, and placed one in Robin's ear and placed the other in her own ear, The song "Vanilla Twilight" began to play again. Starfire snuggled herself in-between Robin's legs and she rested her hand on Robin's chest, his breath was steady and his chest was muscular. Robin kissed the back of her head. They sat there out on the balcony, watching the evening sun fade away, and the millions of stars beginning to appear.

... and their song played over again in their heads...

_the stars lean down to kiss you,_

_and i lie awake and miss you_

_pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_cause ill doze off safe and soundly_

_but i'll miss your arms around me_

_id send a postcard to you dear,_

_cause i wish you were here._

_ill watch the night turn light blue _

_but its not the same without you_

_because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_the silence isnt so bad_

_til i look at my hands and feel sad_

_cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

_ill find repose in new ways,_

_though i haven't slept in two days_

_cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

_but drenched in vanilla twilight_

_ill sit on the front porch all night_

_waist deep in thought because when i think of you,_

_i dont feel so alone...i dont feel so alone...i dont feel so alone_

_as many times as i blink ill think of you tonight._

_ill think of you tonight._

_when violet eyes get brighter_

_and heavy wings grow lighter_

_ill taste the sky and feel alive again_

_and ill forget the world i knew_

_but i swear i wont forget you_

_oh if my voice could reach back to the past_

_id whisper in your ear_

_oh darling i wish you were here._

* * *

ahhh! finally finished eh? haha well i don't particularly like doing long stories, they are too hard to piece together and too hard to keep going without making it seem rushed or "chunky" i guess you could say!

well i am exhausted! i have several other projects i am working on at the moment, including some art commissions, a collaboration, and another story :P busy busy busy!

in case any of you are curious, the link to my art website account is : .com

Thanks for reading! If you wish to review, please do not insult, just comment or critique, i don't want to read all of your rude comments :P


End file.
